


Kylo最美丽的时刻

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	Kylo最美丽的时刻

谁會先發現Kyo呢?是 Snoke 還是警察?

黑夜中公路的盡頭閃爍著若明若暗的光線，不斷旋轉著彼此交织成不斷變化的羅網。宛如沙漠中某種蜘蛛垂下的陷阱，先用黑暗中的螢光吸引獵物上門，再牢牢地將它們黏在那發光物上，讓它們在通往光明的终点死去。那是邊境線絲網上的射燈，每周都有偷渡客被钉死在那鐵與光的高墙下，带着自己的彼岸之梦抵达真正的彼岸。

Hux在可以依稀看清光的地方扔下了Kylo，將他留在黑暗的树林里。Hux沒有多餘的繩索，只好脫光Kylo身上的衣服，將他結結實實地綁在了樹上。熱帶森林里的蚊蟲很快盯上了頓血液充沛的美餐，黑壓壓地停留在丰腴感十足的皮肉上，一個個吸得肚子滚圖。

Hux無視Kyo的苦苦哀求，最后干脆用內褲堵住了他的嘴巴。反正那块破布也捆不住别的地方。

他們是在一周前相遇的，Hux 拿着一份画得七扭八歪的地圆在加油站向握著油槍的Kylo問路，發現活人比地圖可靠多了。

而且还能操。

Hux當晚就操上了這個加油站的零時工。他從背後乾進去，这樣可以忽略那張醜的脸。Hux一邊告訴自己別對這個荒之地隨手抓來的鄉巴佬要求高的相貌，一邊嘲笑自己也有饥不择食的一天。

这个丑陋的， Snoke企圖安插在他身边的奸细。

Hux對此十分不解，是 Snoke 的审美如此奇特，還是他在Snoke的眼裡就是如此品味。後一種想法讓他感到了恥辱，很想揪住 Snoke的領子在他的老脸上狠揍几拳，但他沒瓣法這麼做，只好把皮带對折了一下湊合著將Kylo抽到不能動。

“是 Snoke身邊的人都這麼醜，還是他把最丑的送來了?”HuX一邊問，一邊坐在床上活動劇烈运动過後有些發酸的胳膊。

Kylo赤裸著身子蟋縮在地上不停地抖動著，唾液從不斷呻吟著合不拢的嘴邊流下，在小店綠色的地毯上留下更深色的一块。

“啊——！”一聲鞭誓带出了一声哀嚎。白花花的肉体一阵抽搐，在地上滾了滾，“……我是最丑的”。

Kylo的回答讓他的身上落下了更多的鞭子，他未著片缕，卻像穿了一件布滿紅色條紋的緊身衣。他哆哆嗦嗦地爬到Hux腳下，求他饶命，而自己将会以通往边境的秘密小道作为交换。

Hux知道Kylo會的，這種下贱货可以為了任何事情背叛任何人。

“如果你敢骗我，我就把你的下面打成一朵仙人掌花。”

Kylo没有骗他，所以他的下面有开花。但Hux也没说要带他越过边境线，虽然他急需一个证人，但他不想要Kylo 。

妈的。他太丑了！可不能让那帮人知道我操过他。

 

谁会先抓住我?是 Snoke?还是警察?

会发生什么呢?是被 Snoke抓回去扔给那些饥渴的雇佣兵当玩具操弄到死?还是被警察投进监狱里当犯人们的公共泄欲器？

Kylo在加油站遇见Hux的那一刻就背叛了 Snoke，眼前的潇洒男人比皮囊干瘪的老头子帅气多了。 Snoke要他将这发色如沙漠中落日般明亮的男人带进陷阱中，可Kylo爬上他那辆从毒犯手中抢来的破车时就下决心要带他去边境。

他们当晚就做爱了，激烈得像是两只蜥蜴在打架，床板发出咯吱咯吱的声音，墙上的挂画掉了一颗钉子，灰尘从房梁上落下，呛得Kylo打了个喷嚏。一支定位器滚落到床单上，被Hux抢先一步捏在手里。

Kylo大吃一惊，他不知道Snoke什么时候将它藏在了哪里。他想起任务的头一天晚上Snoke唤他去了卧室，那散发着腐烂味道的枯槁手掌在他身上各处用力抚摸，撩拨起他的欲望，却又无法令他满足，硬挺挺地过了难捱的一夜。

Snoke好久都没要过他了。

他被人贩子卖给 Snoke的时候才九岁，带着大金戒指的手爱怜地抚摸着他的小脸蛋，皱巴巴的唇夸他是个罕见的美少年。将他年幼的小身体花样百出地玩弄了一个多星期，Snoke才考虑暂时换个口味，免得一下子操膩了，以后干起来没意思。

那时候他是多么受宠！谁知年岁增长让他愈发丑陋了，他的嗓音变得沙哑难听，他的皮肤不再如孩童般细腻，灼热的阳光在他的脸上烤出了无数个黑色的斑点，嘴唇做多了吮吸的动作厚实得不对称，身高飚过一米九。一点不可爱

Snoke生气地骂道，“你长大居然这么丑！"然后他再也不想操Kylo了，把他留给那些不想花钱嫖妓的手下消遣，也算废物利用。

“你怎么这么丑！"那些手下一边捣弄着 Snoke昔日最得意的收藏，一边嫌弃地啐着。

而他现在更难看了，Hux把他打得皮伤痕累累，整个脸可怕地肿了起来，一只眼睛几乎睁不开，脸颊红得发紫夹杂着些。他身上的暗红色鞭痕刚刚结痂，爬满了黑色的蚊虫，好像一具死了几天的浮肿尸体，成群苍蝇在上面产卵等待孵化出他本以为Hux会带他一起越过边境。卧底任务的警官需要一名证人。

但Hux说，他不能把这么丑的人带回去，他们那的丑人已经够多了。

 

最先发现Kylo的，不是Snoke，也不是警察。

那是一群饥肠辘辘的荒原狼，刚刚忍受穿过了沙了穿越沙漠的劳苦，偶然来到这片小树林。人类活动的侵袭让它们越来越难找到食物，绑在树上挣扎个不停的肥肉在它们眼里是多么美好。

最年长的公狼扑上去一爪掏开Kylo柔软的肚子，宝贵的脂肪和着内脏哔啦啦地流岀来，黑压压的蚊虫腾空而起如烟雾般散去。树上的人惊恐地尖叫，狼们听不懂，一口咬上那粗粗的脖子，甘美的血液喷涌出来，滋润着粗糙的狼舌。

这无疑是一顿丰美盛宴，狼们一边享用着Kylo肥美的白肉边发出赞美的嚎叫，这年头很难有这么容易捕获的鲜美肉食饱餐一顿美食之后，狼群扬长而去。它们把Kylo啃得只剩下骨头渣，通常不会吃这么干净，但Kylo的肉实在太美味了!

几条残破的布片上染满了血，暗红色的液体一直渗透到泥土深处，蛰伏已久的种子趁机荫发，而后开出的花朵也真是美丽极了！

 


End file.
